Transformers: Robot Masters
Transformers: Robot Masters is a Transformers toy-line created by the Japanese toy company Takara to run as an accompaniment to "Transformers Superlink" (Transformers Energon) and "Transformers Galaxy Force" (Transformers Cybertron), but is largely set, or derived from, the original Transformers continuity. It features numerous characters from all over Transformers history, including those that appeared in shows that were exclusive to Japan, as well as characters new to the Transformers universe. Storyline Robot Masters is set after Season two of the original Transformers series. In it, the original Megatron has been lost in some undisclosed accident, and the Autobots (Cybertrons) are in development of technology that would allow them to harness the power of a new energy source called "Solitarium". Through some unknown event, Transformers from all over time and space begin arriving in this time period through phenomenae known as "Blastizone". Beast Wars Megatron (referred to as Beast Megatron) would arrive, and claim leadership of the Decepticons (Destrons) from Starscream. This conflict would progress, until the arrival of Reverse Convoy, a Transformer hailing from the planet Vehicon, who, in reality, was a rebuilt Megatron having been transformed into "Rebirth Megatron". They would all eventually be defeated, however, and the various Transformers returned to their own time. Characters Cybertrons * G1 Convoy - The same character as the original Optimus Prime/Convoy from the Transformers cartoon. He is the leader of the Cybertrons. * Beast Convoy - The leader from the Beast Wars series and one of the first Transformers to arrive through the "Blastizone". In the DVD shorts, he and First Convoy have a dual attack called "Convoy Double Tornado". His toy in this series is a more show-accurate version of the character than the original toy from Beast Wars. He also has the ability to assume a more powerful form called "Burning Beast Convoy", which is derived from his transformation in the Beast Wars II movie. * Ligier - Ligiere is the same character as the original character, Mirage (Ligier was Mirage's Japanese name). His toy is a recolor of the Machine Wars Mirage toy, colored to match his animated character model. Transforms into a race car. * R-Blade - A scientist and member of the Cyberjet battalion. He was taught by Skyfire. He wields a Sonic Lance. Recolor of Generation 2 Cyberjet Hooligan. * Bound Rogue - A recolor of the Beast Wars Snarl figure. Transforms into a tasmanian devil. Transformed into a Beast-type Transformer by Beast Megatron's experiments. * Star Saber - An Autobot commander from the future who came through the Blastizone tracking Gigant Bomb. A Brainmaster who transforms into an advanced Cybertronian jet. He has the ability to combine with Victory Leo into Victory Saber. * Victory Leo - Star Saber's partner, who transforms into a robotic lion. Can combine with Star Saber into Victory Saber. * Road Rocket - A Transformer from the planet Chaar, who sees himself as a ninja. Transforms into a motorcycle, and is a recolor of the Generation 2 character of the same name. * Delta Seeker - Another member of the Cyberjet Battalion, Delta Seeker was friends with X-Gunner before the latter defected to the Decepticons. Has a number of abilities, including teleportation, and his weapon is called the Arm Gauntlet. His toy is a recolor of Generation 2 Cyberjet Skyjack. * Lio Convoy - A Transformer from Beast Convoy's era, and is the same character as the leader from "Beast Wars II". He transforms into a lion, and has a special attack called Lio Typhoon. * Reverse Convoy - A Convoy (leader) from the Planet Vehicon whose body was possessed by the spark of the original Megatron, who used it to become Rebirth Megatron. It is unknown whether Reverse Convoy's mind still exists inside this shell, or if it's all controlled by Rebirth Megatron. Destrons right|thumb|Smokesniper toy * Beast Megatron - Arrives from the Blastizone to take command of the Decepticons in the original Megatron's absence. Like with Beast Convoy, his toy was created with the purpose of being more show accurate to the Beast Wars character. * Starscream - A jet who is also the second-in-command of the Decepticons. He believed original Megatron's disappearance would allow him to assume power, but Beast Megatron arrived and defeated him in combat, earning the newcomer the right to lead. As always, Starscream plots to assume power. * Air Hunter - One of the more honorable Decepticons, Air Hunter prides himself on his skill as a warrior. Wields one of the "Solitarium" weapons that can be combined to form the "Arsenal Force" - a blade called the "Sacred Cut Sword Armor Killer". He transforms into a jet. His toy is a recolor of Machine Wars Megatron. * Wingstun - An experienced Decepticon soldier assigned to energy management. His "Arsenal Force" weapon is the Jamming Trident. Transforms into a jet. His toy is a recolor of Machine Wars Thundercracker. * Wrecker Hook - A Decepticon soldier that there is no data on, and gets whipped into a frenzy in battle. His tech spec alludes that he is a dimensionally displaced, amnesiac Wreckerhook (Tow-Line in Robots in Disguise), whom he is a recolor of. His "Arsenal Force" weapon is the Boost Hammer. * Psycho-Orb - A beast-type Transformer that arrived with Beast Megatron. Is a pyrokinetic, and transforms into an armadillo. He is a recolor of Beast Wars Armordillo. His Arsenal Force weapon is the Calamity Defenser. * Arsenal Force - Not a Decepticon, but the combined form of the "Solitarium" weapons belonging to Air Hunter, Wing Stun, Wreckerhook, and Psycho Orb. Presumably an energy weapon of some sort. * Smokesniper - A jet Transformer who allies with Gigant Bomb when he arrives through the Blastizone. Laid back with no desire for fame, he dislikes Starscream. His skills are great, though. A recolor of Generation 2 Smokescreen. Can combine with Gigant Bomb into Gigant Sniper. * Gigant Bomb - A Decepticon from the future who can process energy inside his massive body. He was chased through the Blastizone by Star Saber and Victory Leo. A recolor of G2 Dreadwing, he is a triple changer and can combine with Smokesniper into Gigant Sniper. * Doubleface - A mysterious Transformer who becomes a motorcycle. He appeared to trick the Cybetrons, and gained the Decepticons an advantage. His weapon is the Shaftbreaker, which disrupts neural pathways. May or may not be the same character as Sideways from Transformers Armada. * X-Gunner - A former Autobot who defected to the Decepticons. He seeks to take his former friend Delta Seeker's weapon to upgrade his own body. Transforms into a jet, and is a repaint of Generation 2 Cyberjet Space Case. * Thundercracker - Same individual as the original character and is a recolor of Robot Masters Starscream. Available with Skywarp in a two-pack released at the end of the line. * Skywarp - Same individual as the original character and is a recolor of Robot Masters Starscream. Available with Thundercracker in a two-pack released at the end of the line. * Rebirth Megatron - The original Megatron reborn in the body of Reverse Convoy. Posed as Reverse Convoy for a time before revealing himself. When posing as Reverse Convoy, his "Megatron" head is stored behind his cannon. His toy is a remold of Generation 2 "Hero" Megatron. In the Robot Masters DVD shorts, he and Beast Megatron have a dual attack of their own. References External links * Robot Masters Official Site - Takara's Robot Masters web-site. * Robot Masters List - Robot Masters toy-list at TFU.info. Robot Masters